List of Planets
This is a list of planets which have been seen or heard throughout the series: * Arcose – A planet home to the Arcosians, a race responsible for supplying the Saiyans with additional money and technology after conquering the Tuffles. * Arlia – A planet home to an insectoid race under a tyrannical government. Vegeta and Nappa killed the king, then destroyed the planet. * Aruhua - A planet that was destroyed by Majin Buu. * Big Gete Star – An artificial machine planet assembled around a self-aware computer chip that becomes integrated with Cooler. * Bihe - Asteroid like planet, populated by giant worm creatures called Mouma. * Cretaceous - A planet populated by dinosauric creatures. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. * Dark - The planet where Dr. Raichi crashlanded. * Dark Star – Yakon's home planet. * Demon's Realm - Dabura's home planet. * Earth – The futuristic Earth of Dragon Ball. Sometimes referred to as "Dragon World" in the video games. * Fake Namek - A deserted planet where Zaacro and Raiti were stranded. * Frieza Planet #79 – One of Freeza's bases. Vegeta returns here after his defeat on Earth. Before leaving, he encounters his "rival" Kiwi. * Dai Kaio's Planet – Otherworld planet, home of Dai Kaio. * Gogonyysh - A planet where crocodile looking creatures called "Gia'othos" lives (on thier language) * Imegga - The first planet Goku, Trunks, and Pan visit on their quest to search the Black-Star Dragonballs. * Kaioshinkai - Home of the Kaioshin in the otherworld, the highest ranking deities in the Dragon Ball universe (unlike the Kaios, the Kaioshins do not seem to have individual worlds). * Kanassa – Home planet of psychic fish-like aliens. Bardock, and his team are invading it at the start of Bardock: The Father of Goku. * Kelbo - A planet with intense seismic activity. Populated by a race of humanoids and a catfish monster called Zunnama. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. * Konatsu – Home planet of Tapion and Minosha, and the planet from which Hirudegarn originates. * Luud - Home planet of a weird cult who worships a machine mutant called Luud. * M-2 - Home planet to Dr. Myu and the Machine Mutants. *'Magma' - The planet which Doore is from, mentioned in a shonen jump issue * Makyo Star – Home planet of Garlic Jr.. Destroyed by Gohan during the Garlic Jr. Saga. * Meat - The planet where Burdock's team was ambushed, and killed by Dodoria and his squad, by orders of Frieza. * Momasu - A planet were everything is gigantic. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. * Namchek – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. * Namchinno – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. * Name ("nee-me") – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. * Namek – Original home of the nameks, pillaged by Freeza and his henchmen. Ultimately destroyed by Freeza. * New Namek – The new home planet of the nameks after the destruction of Old Namek. * New Plant - A planet that Baby wishes into creation, orbiting Earth. It is supposed to be identical to his home planet before the Saiyans took over. * New Vegeta – A planet offered to Prince Vegeta by Paragus as a kingdom. It was later destroyed by a comet, known by name as Comet Kumorie, located in another galaxy. * North Kaio's Planet - A very tiny planet in the otherworld, only approximately 100 meters or so in diameter. Despite it's small size, it has 10x Earth-normal gravity. It is destroyed by Cell's self-destruction after Goku teleported him there during the Cell Games. * Pital - A hospital planet. * Polaris - A frozen planet. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. * Rito - A planet that was destroyed by Freeza, where the space orphans originated. * Rudeeze - A desert planet orbiting many stars, populated by giant ant lions. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Serpent Road' - Serpent Road(蛇の道 Hebi no Michi) is a 621,300 mile road, located in the Otherworld, above Hell, and leads from Emma-Daiō's palace to North Kaiō's planet, and is the only method of getting to the latter (other than teleporting). It took Goku 207 days to reach the end at an average speed of 125 miles per hour. In the anime, it is also the home of Princess Snake, an anime-exclusive filler character who falls in love with Goku. * Rygol-7 - A planet only mentioned by name, when Vegeta explains to Goku how his squad had trouble defending against the advanced technology used by the planet's people to repel the Saiyans until Bardock developed the "fake moon" technique used to transform into a Great Ape in the absence of a lunar body. * Shamo - A planet enslaved by Paragus and Broly. A neighbor planet of New Vegeta. Was completely destroyed by Broly shortly after he turned into The Legendary Super Saiyan. * Shikk - A planet conquered by Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta in three days. Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon teased them saying they'd be able to do it in a much shorter timespan. * Tigere - Home planet of a tiger like creature. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. * Tritek – A planet only mentioned by name, when Nappa explains that the batch of Saibamen used against the Z Fighters on Earth is the same batch as the "ones that survived that crazy battle on Tritek." * Vegeta – The planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga, and there is little information given as to its exact nature. What is known is that Vegeta possesses ten times the gravity of planet Earth. The planet Vegeta was originally called Plant, and was at this time home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tsufurujin were a diminutive race, native to planet Vegeta, who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were a but very strong powerful but primitive race. The Saiyans killed off the Tuffles and took the planet for their own. Frieza soon took over, and used the Aaiyans to take over planets. He eventually destroyed it to keep the Super Saiyan of legend from emerging. * Yardrat – The planet where Son Goku learned Shunkan Ido. * Zoon – Home planet of Pui Pui, with a gravity of 10 times that of Earth's. Category:List Category:Planets